Coastal Highway
Coastal Highway is a Halo 3: ODST level. Summary The level takes place during the final stages of the Battle of Mombasa, as the Rookie, Buck and Dare fight their way along the Coastal Highway of New Mombasa, and are finally picked up by the Phantom captured by the Squad. Transcript Final Cutscene Dutch: That thing safe? Buck: Long as it doesn't get hit! {The ground suddenly shakes as an Assault Carrier exits slipspace dangerously close to the surface. It begins charging its Energy Projector.} {Dare drags the Huragok to the Phantom.} Dare: Come on... dammit! Move! Buck: Aww nuts. {Buck pushes the Huragok, until it and Dare are under the Phantom and pulled inside.} Buck: What can I say? ... It was a hell of a night. {The Assault Carrier begins glassing the area as the Phantom pulls out with everyone aboard.} ---- {Buck and the Rookie pull an injured Romeo from the Plasma cannon to the centre of the vessel.} Romeo: We went through hell for that? Buck: Give him some meds, would ya? Buck: It's important. It knows things. {The Rookie gives Romeo an injection.} Romeo: Heck Gunny, I wasn't talking about the alien. Buck: Mickey? I'm sending you a very special co-pilot. Mickey: Aw, come on! I don't want one of those things in here! Buck: It won't bite. And unlike you, it knows what to tell those cruisers to keep 'em off our tail. {The Huragok floats to the controls.} Dare: I think they're too busy to care. {Dare walks to the side of the ship to watch the carriers burn the city.} Dare: Looks like they found what they're looking for. {Buck joins her.} Buck: What about you? What about us? {Dare holds Buck's hand.} Dare: Win the war... then ask me that again. {The Phantom's side's close as it sets off for space, leaving at least five Assault Carriers to destroy the city. As the camera zooms out, it reveals the Covenant ships uncovering the Ark Portal.} Epilogue {Words read: "Epilogue" ONI orbital facility" One month after drop} {Veronica and a Marine walk down a passageway, the screen cuts the Marine's face from view.} Dare: Lord Hood may have given you clearance, but it was my op, and it's my interrogation. We only captured one. It's very delicate. {The Marine is revealed to be SgtMaj. Johnson.} Johnson: Don't worry... I know what the aliens like. {Johnson presses the door lock, and the two walk into the interrogation room. In it, is Vergil. Buck's squad sit or stand nearby.} Johnson: It has access to the Covenant battle-net? Dare: Limited, but yes. We're not entirely sure how it manages a remote connection to the w-- {Johnson throws a Cigar lighter to the Huragok, who catches it.} {The Marines arm their weapons.} Buck: Woah, stand down! Stand down! Dare: Sergeant Major, please! It's extremely flammable! {Johnson walks right up to the Huragok.} Johnson: The Brutes. The bastards who put bombs on your buddies and killed millions of my people... grunt} {Johnson sits down on a nearby crate.} Johnson: ...They're digging a mighty big hole. {Johnson puts a Cigar in his mouth.} Johnson: You're gonna tell me exactly what they're looking for. And then, you're gonna help me stop 'em. {The Huragok lights Johnson's cigar, suggesting a deal.} ---- (Legendary-only scene) {In the Superintendent's underground data center, many Huragok begin looking around the area, as one looks behind to see the Prophet of Truth arriving from above, on his Gravity Throne. He examines the two Huragok behind him, who then leave. A large hole is shown, with a part of a Forerunner relic - The Ark Portal - located underneath. Several Phantoms fly around in the area. The Prophet of Truth smiles and leaves. A Phantom is seen moving towards the structure.} Trivia *Completing this level on Normal or above unlocks the Coastal Highway achievement Coastal Highway achievement, as well as the map Last Exit on Firefight mode. *The Vidmaster Challenge: Deja Vu can be unlocked by beating this level on Legendary LIVE Co-op, with Iron Skull activated, and without Warthogs or Scorpions. *This level prominently features the Oliphant: the waste collection variant of the UNSC Elephant. *When viewing the level in Theater mode, you can see that the Scarabs are climbing out from underwater leaving some to believe that Scarabs can submerse underwater like a submarine. *On Legendary co-op, near the beginning of the driving part of the level, down the 1st center tunnel there are two Mongooses and Rocket Launchers with infinite ammo, very useful for the Vidmaster, Deja Vu. Sources Category:Halo 3: ODST